Agents of a perplex mind
by Angelicangel3
Summary: The past have every impact on the future and for Draco his life depends on finding the memories of the past to survive. During this trip Ginny is shocked by something she should not have seen. What will happen when the two find out about each other?


Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K. Rowling created. All others such as characters, and plot, are mine.

Warning: right now is Pg 13, later chapters will be R

In the heart of London, through the abandon train station as seen with muggle eyes lay the headquarters. The place of the dark mark, where the innocent are sacrificed. Where the dark lord resides.

"_The time will soon be here. Soon my servants, soon you will be rewarded. But let this not affect you" the dark lord hissed. "My plan shall be laid out in front of you, and those who now dare to runaway, who defy my power, those shall suffer. We shall conquer those who go against us, I with the help of my most trusted Lucius. My follower, you have succeeded, but let this one task, the one we have been working towards for so many years, let us have a reason to finally rejoice."_

The group of deatheaters all raised their golden cups of sweet nectar and saluted.

"My lord, we shall not let you down, never" said Lucius, bowing. 

"_I shall start right away if that is your wish master" said Nott. _

"_This time is for celebrating, we will work soon" the dark lord got up, followed by the deatheaters to the cages."Strup, bring me Mrs. Piven" whispered the dark lord._

A deatheaterwearing a long black cloak with a shining badge of gold opened the small cage and hauled out by the hair a young woman of about twenty two. Violently he threw her down kicking her in various places.

"_enough, you work will earn you much"_

Squeezing in the tears Anna Piven got to her feet, not willing to surrender. Strup grabbed her upper arm tightly, causing bruises while dragging her to the dark lord. Anna stood straight and looked at the dark lord in the face.

"_you wont escape this, the lives you've destroyed, they will find you_"

Calmly the dark lord responded _" I think what I do is none of your business. You will be severely be punished for that. Now tell us what we want to know, where is the child?" _

"_I will never say, over my dieing body will I keep this promise. But heed my warnings, the ministry will track you down. They are certain you killed all those innocent people, which you will greatly pay for, while rotting in Azkaban."_

The deatheaters could see the Dark Lord was beginning to become agitated. Pulling out his wand he roared out the crucio.

Screaming in pain, feeling as while hot knives were slicing through her body Anna fell to the floor writhing in torture. She could hear the Dark Lord hissing for the piece of secret information. It felt like eternity until the curse was removed.

"_Childish fool, you dare flout the powers of the great lord, this, a wrong mistake, now you will suffer the consequences. Lucius take her away."_

Lucius roughly grabbed her, pulling her away. Anna knew what would become of her, the same fate as those before her and she silently let a tear slip. Her life would soon come to an end, not before she was violently raped by the deatheaters. But she did not give now, nor would she ever. Once thrown into the room with the hungry eyed Deatheaters, Anna swiftly grabbed a wand from one of the hooded figures. She pointed in a range of directions screaming spells.

"Wingardium Leviosa, she yelled as she levitated a deatheater, slamming him into the wall behind them. Quickly she conjured the Petrificud totalus on ten other death eaters, all of their arms and legs being snapped back. The remaining deatheaters had now fully understood the predicament and shot out their wands. Nott and Lucius attempted to capture her, but Anna was already out the door running into the blinded darkness.

She could hear their footsteps following her and she soon came up upon a barrier. This was it, she would have to fight till the end. Lucius and Nott, along with Strup and several other Deatheaters had her trapped, yet she continued to fight. She managed to hit five Deatheaters before everything went black.

A piecing scream could be heard from the darkness of the tunnel, and before long Anna was lying on the ground dead.

"_we were unable to get her to talk master, what will be our next move?_

The Dark lord was seated on the king sized throne angered.

"_Foolish witch, to cross my path without regarding the penalty. Let this be yet another demonstration of what will become the of those who rebel the dark lord" spat the Dark Lord, and with a swish of the cloak he was gone._

Well this is the prolouge, I hope you liked it. I wanted to get Voldermort in there beforehand, so you wont be reading much with him in the later chapters. Next chapter will probably be in a couple of weeks.


End file.
